Various types of wheeled tool storage devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wheeled tool caddy apparatus that includes a caddy frame having a first and a second vertical member disposed in parallel, a toolbox distally disposed endwise upon each of the first and second vertical members, and a cubical open-topped receptacle removably disposed upon the tool box, wherein a collection of tools is sortable, storable, and portable within the tool box, the open-topped receptacle, and each of a plurality of fabric tool pockets disposed upon at least three sides of the open-topped receptacle, whereby said wheeled tool caddy apparatus is maneuverable in an upright position upon a quadruplicity of castor wheels disposed upon a base of the toolbox, and in an inclined orientation upon a pair of castor wheels disposed upon a first vertical surface of the toolbox, and directable thereby by means of a U-shaped handle section adjustably extensible from within each of the first and second vertical sections.